Desire to please you
by Lezti Bella
Summary: Neil and Flamy, two very different words, but could they ever get together? What could possibly have in common? This story will show everything is possible in relationships
1. Chapter 1

Flamy, a highly recognized and qualified nurse, had proved through years of hard work how capable she was in handling task that she was appointed to, including the war, even if it meant the sacrifice to have a normal personal life like any other girl of her age.

Neil, a selfish man born in the commodities of one of the richest families of the country, never having to worry about work or fight for anything that he wanted, was used to obtain everything he wanted, except of course for one thing the love of the woman that he thought was the one, Candice White. She turned him down and rejected him two years ago and was now married to his uncle, the head of the family, William Albert Andrew.

Flamy and Neil were two lonely souls that didn't seem to have much in common, other than their once hate for Candy years back. Yet they were attending the same party that was hosted by Candy and Albert.

Candy and Albert had decided to throw this party to celebrate the opening of a new hospital directed by Dr Martin. Flamy was a guest of honour; Neil had to be there to please his mother, as it was an event where the whole family had to take part.

The usually conservative nurse was wearing a black silky strapless dress that enhanced her slender womanly figure, her long black hair just covering her shoulders and although she was still wearing her glasses, there was something about her appearance that was making her look mysterious and desirable. However, despite Candy's best effort to make her feel welcome and comfortable by introducing her to other people, she just didn't feel she should be there.

As Flamy was finishing her second glass of wine, she had decided the time to go home had arrived. When she turned her gaze to the bar, she had just realized that someone had been watching her all this time.

There he was, Neil Leagan, with an arm reclined over the bar counter and a crossed leg over the one he was standing on. He was wearing a white suite and a black shirt, his bow tie as well as his light brown hair askew. His eyes were giving signs of how drunk he was, but also how much he was enjoying the view. Knowing he had been caught, he stumbled towards Flamy gulping his fifth drink.

"Well hello there miss …"

"Flanagan!" Said Flamy with an annoyed look "Flamy Flanagan."

"So Miss Flanagan, may I ask you where you come from? Have I seen you before anywhere else?"

"You might have, Mr. Leagan. I am the chief nurse at the Chicago Hospital, and I believe I saw you around a couple of years ago."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sorry Miss Flanagan, but I can't recall ever seeing a beauty like you in that Hospital."

Slightly blushing, Flamy didn't know whether to say thank you or run away. It was the first time someone had said she was beautiful. Instead she stayed quiet when a waiter came carrying a tray full of drinks. Neil stopped him to swap his and hers empty glasses for new filled ones.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want another drink, I was actually thinking of leaving now …"

"Oh please Miss nurse Flanagan, we're just starting to get to know each other. Please do me the honour of having another drink with me," said an imploring Neil.

Looking at him, Flamy couldn't deny that her new companion was good looking. She knew who he was. His reputation for being a rich immature brat, who didn't do anything else but spend his days in leisure and parties, was well heard everywhere and his stories often graced the gossip columns of the local newspapers. Although there were a few girls who went after him, he had never been seen with one in particular.

And so she smiled and said to her self, "Why not?"

"Ok Mr. Leagan, what would you like to know?"

"Have you got a boyfriend or are you married?"

"None! I believe a relationship is a waste of time."

"I couldn't agree more Miss Flanagan" said a sarcastic Neil.

"Especially when men these days seem to be a waste of the human race themselves"

" I beg your pardon? What makes you think that Miss Flanagan?"

"Well, just look at your self. Have you got anything interesting to say other than trying to get my pants down?"

Neil's face had turned into red scarlet and his mouth stayed wide open as words were struggling to come out. He looked at this woman who had dared to say such a thing, as if she was reading his mind.

The daring nurse was having a sip of her drink, smiling. "This party had turned into a fun one after all," she thought.

"What's the matter, Mr. Leagan? Have I guessed well your thoughts?"

"You are wrong woman!" said an angry Neil. "How dare you to say that? And what makes you think that I want that with you? Do you even know who I am to talk to me like that? I am Mr. Neil Leagan, one of Sir William Albert Andrew's nephew, who is the head of "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, please cut the crap out will you? I know who you are and all about your family, but don't think that it will stop me from saying the truth, that you are just a spoiled rich boy who doesn't even know what the word WORK means. And to answer your question, I know that you fancy me from the way you kept looking at my dress, and you are probably wondering what I am wearing underneath, or am I wrong, Mr. Leagan?"

Once again, Neil didn't know what to say. This lady seemed to know too much for his like.

Finishing her drink, Flamy gave him her empty glass and said, "This has been fun Mr Leagan, and I would loved to stay, but I don't think you want to keep hearing some home truths, so good bye."

Neil stood up frozen, watching her walk away, and realized to his own fury that he was still admiring her figure from behind. "She has to pay for this insult," he thought.

After he finished his drink he went to look for the family chauffeur, James, and told him to get the car out and take him to the main entrance of the mansion, where he knew Flamy was waiting for a transport that would take her home.

As Flamy wondered whether there would be a carriage passing by that could take her home, suddenly a black limousine stopped in front of her. The back door was opened from the inside and to her surprise it was Neil.

"Have you got a transport to take you home, Miss Flanagan?"

"What do you care if I do? I'm sure I should get one soon."

"I don't particularly care, but on the other hand, I want to be able to defend my self and my honour."

"Your honour? Oh Mr. Leagan, please forgive me if I hurt your pride." She sniggered.

"You can laugh all you want but I think I should be laughing as I can see you are getting cold and you don't even know if there is going to be a transport for you anytime soon," he said with a smile that clearly annoyed her.

"Alright, I'll take your offer of taking me home, just so I can show you how right I am about you."

As she said this, Flamy got in the car, sitting by his side.

Keeping a distance between them, she crossed her arms and avoided Neil's eyes as he rested his face on his left hand observing her.

After a few minutes of silence, he enquired,

"Are you nervous, nurse Flanagan?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You are very quiet, crossing your arms in a protective gesture and obviously trying not to look at me," said Neil with sarcasm.

"Look Neil Leagan!" said Flamy while turning to face him and putting her left hand on the seat for support "I am not nervous and certainly not afraid of you. I agreed to get in the car because I decided to give you a chance to apologize."

"Apologize? Me? For what?"

"For being a stupid brat that thinks he can get anything he wants just by saying his family name!"

"I haven't got a reason to apologize whatsoever Miss Flanagan. I asked you to get in the car because I'm fed up of your insults. I am not a spoiled brat as you keep saying and it's not my fault I was born rich and "

"Oh listen to your self. Do you want me to feel sorry for you Mr. Leagan? I don't"

"I haven't finished yet Flamy!" interrupted Neil, raising his voice and continuing "and is certainly not my fault that you are a frigid virgin spinster!"

If eyes could kill, Neil would've been murdered instantly by Flamy's, whose face turned red with anger as she was just about to slap him, but Neil held her right hand as if he was expecting her reaction.

"How dare you idiot? What gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"You said your self. It's time to hear some home truths, and you probably don't even look attractive in your nurse uniform. Otherwise I would've noticed you before. But with what you are wearing now, showing that you are a beauty, you probably are feeling happy that you manage to get the attention of a man, and not just any man, but a rich one too."

"Let go off me Mr. Snobby. I don't care what you think of me and I had enough of listening to your nonsense and the sight of you. Now stop the car and let me get out"

"Don't you worry Miss sensitive, we are heading to your place now, and with pleasure I will let you go"

The limousine stopped in front of Flamy's house, and she got out of the car with tears in her eyes, feeling humiliated, and burst into her house, leaving the car's door still open. Neil watched her going in with regret. James the chauffeur was just about to close the door when Neil said, "Wait!"

He jumped out of the car and felt remorse for the first time in his life, why did he feel this? He was supposed to feel happy about it, and yet there was something about the way she looked that made him feel regretful. Maybe it was the fact that not only she had dared to see through him, but also that she clearly was as lonely as he was.

"Mr Leagan?" asked James, not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to stay James, you can go back to the mansion."

"Are you sure Mr Leagan?"

"Yes, I need to talk to her again, and if she doesn't let me, I'll walk back home, the fresh air will do me good anyway"

Knowing how drunk Neil was and by overhearing the argument between them, James knew his duty.

"I'll wait here twenty minutes, just in case you need me to take you home, Sir."

"Ok, thank you, James."

His legs were feeling like jelly, and he wasn't sure whether it was caused by the alcohol or the anxiety stemming from what he was about to do, asking for forgiveness.

Flamy had just taken her coat and glasses off and she was drying the tears of her face, cursing herself for being so stupid by staying at that party and getting in the car with Neil, when she heard a knock at the door. With uncertainty she opened it, as soon as she saw Neil there with his head low, she tried to slam the door on his face, but he stopped her.

"Please, hear me out, Flamy!"

"I don't want to hear you anymore Neil. I think we both are even in insults and telling what we think of the other."

"I want to apologize, I think I went too far."

"Apologize? You Mr. selfish?"

"Yes I know what everyone thinks of me, Flamy, and I also know what I am, but the truth is that I feel the same way that you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I am just as lonely as you are, and I know that girls just think of me as a rich bachelor that can't be taken seriously because I have never taken any of them seriously either."

Curious by this change from the Neil she had met earlier, she let him in and closed the door behind, as she didn't want any nosy neighbours to see whom she was talking to.

"Ok I accept your apology Mr Leagan, but don't even think I am a lonely woman at all. I am fine with my self."

"Fine, you shouldn't think either that I want a woman like you when I obviously could have any other girl I want!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" said a once again hurt Neil. "Good night, Miss Flanagan" As he was just about to leave, Flamy took his hand and pulled him to give him a peck.

"What are you doing?" asked an astonished Neil, "I said I don't want a"

"Shut up and kiss me Neil Leagan!"

And without any doubts, he embraced her, and they kissed each other with such passion they never felt before. As their lips and tongues were encountering each other, Flamy took his jacket off and pulled him by the tie towards the sofa. Neil was surprised by her audacity, but he followed her while kissing her neck and trying to unzip her dress. A sudden movement made Neil lose his balance and fall on his back on the sofa.

"You are wrong, Mr Leagan. I will be the one that undress you and decide how much you'll see of my body."

And without warning, she straddled him, putting her legs on his sides. Sitting on his lap, she was in control and began to unbutton his shirt and unzip his trousers.

As Flamy leaned over him to kiss him, Neil was savouring her lips and strangely loving the fact of being dominated. He slid his hands underneath her dress to touch her legs and go as far as he could. When he noticed that the beautiful nurse wasn't wearing anything else she sat up and said with a grin.

"Ah my daring rich man, have you discovered what you were curious about? I see that you are loving it by the look of your great priamo"

Neil was too excited to be able to speak since Flamy was holding his male member so tight he thought he would come in her hand.

"Oh Flamy!"

"No, not yet my dear Neil. You have to please me first!" she commanded and by saying this, she pulled the top of her dress down, to liberate her two well proportioned breasts making Neil to sit up so he could do what she wanted and what he was longing to, kissing and sucking her right nipple. While his left hand massaged the other one, his right hand went under her dress to travel far enough until it found her wet and soft womanhood that was more than ready for him.

"Oh Neil! You little devil, you know it."

"Yes, my sexy nurse, I know you want me as I want you." responded Neil, who now was kissing her other breast and his fingers were now working on her virginal clitoris.

"Ah Neil! What is this? Oh is so lovely!"

"You are ready for me Miss Flanagan. Please let me in," he implored.

"No, not yet." She suddenly stood up, leaving Neil wondering, and she then slid her dress down so he was able to see her body completely. He was amazed that such woman actually wanted him.

"You are so beautiful!"

Slightly blushing, she then pulled his trousers off and the rest of his clothes, leaving him with just his socks and the tie. "You too Mr. Leagan." Kneeling down she was just about to kiss big erection when he stopped her saying, "No!" With a confused face she looked at him and he added, "I want to please you first" So he swapped places with her, and she sat down on the couch. He positioned himself between her legs so he would be able to kiss her low abdomen while caressing her hips and buttocks. Waiting with anticipation she stroked his hair until she felt his lips going to her wet intimacy, his tongue sticking out to lick her sweet flavour, playing with her clitoris.

"Oh Neil, Neil …" panted Flamy, feeling an intense heat travelling all over her body. Neil then kissed her breasts while still caressing the sensitive area in between her legs.

"Oh Neil, please …"

"Are you ready, my nurse?"

"Yes please, let me feel you inside me."

"Do you want it now?"

"Yes, oh yes…"

Standing halfway he grabbed her legs with his hands to lift them up spreading them apart to place his erection on her longing intimacy.

"Hold my neck and look at me, Flamy. I'll try to be gentle" By saying this, he slightly pushed in, making Flamy feel a slight pain and hold him tight.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, keep going," she told him

Neil then pushed himself even more, which made Flamy close her eyes, feeling even more pain.

" More Neil, more!"

This time he went all inside and held her waist up. Flamy shed a couple of tears, she wasn't sure if it was the pain or the fact that she was actually enjoying this. Slowly Neil started moving his hips in circles and going in and out which helped her forget the pain and feel the same heat as earlier.

"Yes, that's great …"

She felt something building inside her as his speed increased, and she held him even more when she suddenly felt a wonderful release all over her body.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh Neil!" she screamed, and with a pleased smile, he knew he was allowed to finish too. His rhythm accelerated till he reached the climax and exhaled.

"Flamy, oh my Flamy! Thank you." He stayed where he was between her legs as they held each other, panting, as if they didn't want to separate from the other.

After a few minutes Neil moved to the side to sit next to Flamy and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I feel really good as I never felt before, just sore and tired, and you?"

"Me too, I feel good … and tired."

"Lets go to my bed," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am now," she told him and reached up to kiss him

"Flamy … I just want to say that I never thought this was actually going to happen."

"What do you mean? To have sex with me?"

"No. To actually enjoy being with a woman and feel the need to please her."

"Oh?"

With a big smile, she stood up and gave him her hand, urging him to stand up.

"Come on, Mr. Leagan. Let's go to bed. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? But for now I just want to enjoy the rest of the night with you."

And so they both went to her bedroom. These two lonely souls, from different worlds with very different views of life, had somehow found each other, yearning to feel loved and eager to please each other …


	2. Chapter 2 Desire to see you

Thank you for those that have been supporting me asking me for a second part, I certainly have been loving writing this story so I hope you enjoy this second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Falmy and Meil as they are part of Candy Candy story, written by Kyoko Mizuki

Aknowledge: I want to thank once again to my foreve rfriend for her beat reading and my friends oputside the Candy world for loving this story even if they are not part of the fandom.

DESIRE TO SEE YOU

Three weeks had passed since that ardent night Flamy and Neil had on that first encounter. Ever since that time, they hadn't been in touch, and it seemed that either of them hadn't been interested to. At least, that was what each had thought of the other.

Flamy had decided that she needed extra workload to forget all the new confusing feelings she had felt that night. She needed to focus on the one thing that was important for her and would not hurt her at all, her profession as a successful nurse.

She had also read on the newspapers about Mr. Leagan's new girlfriend, a blonde petit young girl, whose looks resembled a bit like Candy's. "No surprise there," she thought.

Of course he was going to forget about that night they had together, and move on. And what a way to do it! With a girl that looked like his once big obsession, Candy.

Pretending that it didn't bother her at all, she let herself be consumed by work. However, some nights seemed to be unbearable, as she dreamed of his hands caressing her soft skin, his lips kissing every inch of her body, his fire consumed with hers. She would wake up in the middle of the night, longing for his touch once again, and would close her eyes, letting her hands travel around her breasts, her abdomen, and one hand would go down to touch between her legs, letting her fingers stroke her wet womanly point, wishing it was his expert fingers doing the magnificent job of making her come with relief.

The next day she would feel ridiculous. Neil Leagan was not worth it at all!

However, Neil was far from being fine with himself, especially after the latest publication of that stupid outing with Miss Jones, another rich girl who wanted to join family names and fortunes. How tired he was of it.

Miss Danielle Jones in particular was very pretty indeed, but her innocence and attachment to the society rules were just signs of boredom to him. He hated the picture that had been taken by the paparazzi, because he knew Flamy would see it and he actually was concerned of what she might think of him now.

He had gone to her place several times, either day or night, but with frustration he would leave without being able to see her.

Until one night…

Flamy had arrived home earlier than her latest night shifts. It was lucky that one of her colleagues had taken over, as tiredness was now overpowering.

She had decided to have a hot bath and go to bed.

As she started to run the water, she took her clothes and glasses off, and set free her beautiful black hair that was done up in a bun.

Once the bath was ready, she went in, feeling the hot water slowly relax her tense muscles.

She had only been five minutes in the bath, when she heard a knock at the door. With a jumping impulse at not knowing who could've been at this time of the night, she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it and went to the hallway to get to the front door, where once again, the knocks were heard. She was just about to ask who was it, when she heard Neil's voice from the outside.

"Flamy, let me in, I know you are in there."

"Neil!" She thought, "What does he want?" And she just stood frozen uncertain of what to do.

"Flamy, please let me in, I want to talk to you."

"Go away Neil Leagan, I have nothing to say to you."

"I don't want to go I want to see you, please," implored Neil.

Flamy was getting annoyed with all the noises. She knew how stubborn he was, just like her, and she knew that he would not go away, which might get the neighbours' attention. With an angry manner she opened the door and said:

"What do you want? You better be quick, because I haven't got time for you!"

"Flamy!"

Neil was speechless. The sight of the sexy nurse just wrapped in a towel, showing her damp shoulders and legs, with her hair loose and no glasses, was just a reminder of what he had missed all these days.

Flamy realized then how little she was wearing and lowered her head blushing, crossing her arms to cover her shoulders.

Stepping back inside she asked, "What do you want Neil? This is a very inconvenient time for visits you know?"

"Oh … I… I… I'm sorry Flamy, I just needed to see you," he answered closing the door behind him.

"You needed to see me? What are you talking about Neil? Why would you need to see me? And why at this time? Are you expecting to get the same you got last time?"

"Hey! Too many questions! And you don't even let me answer any!" he said with frustration.

"Well then? Do answer!"

I just wanted to see you I don't know why I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and -"

"Oh come on Mr. Leagan! Don't come all the way here to just lie to me, I know how well you have been enjoying yourself these days to even think of me as you say!"

"If you are referring to that picture on the gossip columns of the papers, you are wrong! I mean, yes, she was a good candidate for marriage and -"

"I don't want to know any of your personal life and could care less of who you want to marry! I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Will you please stay quiet for a moment and let me speak?"

"I don't want to hear you Neil, I am tired and I -"

Suddenly her lips got sealed by his on a kiss, and he had somehow managed to hold her face still.

Her first reaction was to hit his chest trying to push him off her and escape of his kiss, but he kept kissing her till her resistance became a surrender to her own needs, the need for a kiss, for a hug, for a touch, for love…

Neil slowly lowered his hands to hold her by the waist while hers were now grabbing his hair to intensify the hot kisses as she let their tongues playing along with each other.

With all the sudden passion and intensity of their actions, Flamy's towel slipped down to reveal her nudity, which only made things easier for them to decide what they actually wanted to do, more than talking.

He took his jacket off and started to unbutton his shirt, while she was unzipping his trousers and released the longing member that was ready to give her the pleasure she needed.

While kissing her neck, Neil held her up from her gluteus so she could embrace him around his waist with her legs. He carried Flamy until she was against a wall to support her back and he was then able to make her feel his big erection in her sex.

Flamy was moaning delighted to be penetrated by him once again; her arms were resting on his shoulders, holding his neck to make easier for him pushing inside her with all his whole. While he was sucking her left earlobe, savouring the smell of her hair that was covering his face.

"Yes, yes, keep going!" she said panting

"Oh Flamy! I like to feel you," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too, me too, just keep pushing! Oh!" cried Flamy, as she could feel the intensity of his pushes and the building up of her climax.

"I'm going to come Flamy dear, please tell me you are going soon too!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed with pleasure while her insides tightened him with her orgasm.

Neil then groaned, finishing and pushing in until he emptied himself inside her.

Neil slowly let Flamy get down so she could stand on her feet. She then kissed him tenderly and said, "Would you like a bath Mr. Leagan?"

"With pleasure Miss Flanagan, but that is if it also means I can wash you too"

"I might let you if you behave," she said with a wink.

They both headed to the bathroom and got inside the bathtub with the still warm water. Flamy was resting her back and head on Neil's chest, which allowed him to poured water on her breasts.

"Flamy, can I stay tonight? I want to be with you."

"I suppose you can, as long as you don't keep me awake all night. I have an early shift tomorrow morning"

"Do you really have to work tomorrow? We could spend the whole day together and-"

Don't you dare to ask me that Neil!" she said dryly and sat up. "My job is my pride and would not even stop doing it for a day of pleasure with you!" She stood up and got out of the bath, grabbing her towel.

"Flamy, wait! I didn't want to upset you, I just want to spend more time with you."

"If that is the case, come and follow me to bed," she said turning to look at him with a bright gleam in her eyes.

Neil was happy with that … for now.

After another passionate encounter in bed where they let their bodies complement each other in every way possible, they finally fell asleep and he thought he would make her change her mind in the morning to make her stay with him.

However, Flamy was an early bird, and she was dressed and ready by 6 am. She wrote a note and left it on the table to finally leave to work.

When the sunshine that passed through the curtains woke Neil up, he stretched his arms and reached out to his side searching for Flamy.

He sat up noticing her absence and jumped out of bed calling her.

"Flamy? Flamy are you in the bathroom?"

After checking she wasn't in there, he checked in every room of the house but couldn't find her.

"Where is she? She couldn't have left me, could she?"

After getting dressed, he went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee, but then he saw the piece of paper on the table and read her message.

Mr. Leagan:

Last night we certainly had a great time and I thank you for that. However, I am a very busy nurse and I don't have time for any kind of relationship, so please go back to your world of luxury and let me carry on with what I have fought all my life, a career and a job, which are my biggest achievement. You probably won't understand it but I can't blame you completely Mr. Rich man.

Any way, please don't bother waiting for me as I am not sure what time or when I'll be back home. And surely you don't want to be found by the lady that cleans my house twice a week. Let this be the last time we ever meet.

Goodbye Neil.

Flamy

* * *

Thanks for reading, please dont forget to let me know what do you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally can publish, what I think, will be the last chapter of this story. It was meant to be a one shot but by request I extended it to develope the relationship between these two complicated characters. I want to thank those that left a review and have supported me with this new adventure for me, I hope you enjoy the end of it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Neil, Flamy and Dr. Lennardas they are part of the fabulous story Candy Candy written by the talented Mizuky.

_**Aknowledgment**_: I want to thank once again to my Forever friend for her big encouragment and help with betareading and so I dedicate thsi chapter to her.

* * *

Holding the letter that was left by Flamy to him, Neil crumpled the paper until it became a tiny ball enclosed in his fist and he banged the table with anger. His eyes were fixated on his hand.

"Darn you Flamy! Why did you leave like this? Why can't I talk to you?" His frustration was reflected in his tone of voice.

He then grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house to get in his car. His mind was only set on one thing: he had to talk to Flamy! Even if it meant that he would have to look for her in the hospital and interrupt her work. He just needed to do it; he needed to see her. Why? Why was he feeling this need? Was he developing another obsession like he did with Candy?

"No, this time is different. Candy was just a wimp, a need for possession. Flamy is … the woman I want to show that I really care for her," he answered to himself.

Driving as fast as he could, he didn't care of going over the speed limit. His heart was racing mad, as he knew he was going to see her once again, even if it meant she might not want to speak to him. He just had to make her hear him out.

As soon as he arrived at the Chicago Hospital, the staff recognized him straight away so they knew it was better not to stand in his way. He went to the Director's office and asked the receptionist to announce his visit. The shy girl did as she was told and without hesitance, Doctor Lennard welcomed him.

"Mr. Leagan! How nice to see you around here! Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Thanks for asking. I just want to ask you for a favour, please."

"A favour? What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Miss Flanagan. So can you please give her an hour break?"

"Our Chief Nurse, Flamy Flanagan? Is everything ok? Has she done anything wrong?"

"No she hasn't. I'm sure her performance is as good as it will always be. I just need to speak to her and I know she is very busy with work."

"Miss Flanagan is certainly very dedicated to her profession and this Hospital. But she requested the extra work for whatever reason she had. However, I agree with you Mr. Leagan, she needs a break. I will not just give her the hour with you but will also talk about giving her some time off work too."

"That would be great, Dr. Lennard, but for now I just need an hour with her as soon as possible."

"I shall call her in right now, Mr. Leagan."

The Doctor went to his receptionist and gave her the instruction to get Miss Flanagan to report to his office as soon as possible.

During the ten minutes that Neil had to wait in the Doctor's office, he felt the time was dragging and his hands were sweating with anxiety. He couldn't sit still and kept looking out the window. The day was just perfect for a walk in the park or a lunch in a restaurant, he thought.

A couple of knocks made him jump, and he turned to the door while Dr Lennard said. "Come in!"

"Doctor Lennard, did you … " Flamy couldn't finish her sentence as she saw Neil standing next to the window, where the sun rays were making his hair almost shine while his eyes looked dark with desire, and she felt her face turn warm, she blushed in embarrassment.

"Miss Flanagan, I think is time for you to take a break. Why don't you go out for some fresh air for one hour at least? Mr Leagan here wishes to talk to you too."

"I don't need a break. Thank you!" Said Flamy dryly, avoiding Neil's eyes. "I have a lot of work to do, and so I wish to carry on with it."

"Miss Flanagan, sorry, but I'm going to have to insist you to have a break, and even consider granting you a week off at some point."

"A week off?" asked Flamy, stunned.

"Yes, we both know - I as a Doctor and you as a Nurse - how important a good rest is for the body. And you certainly need it, as you have been working overtime everyday lately. I thank you for your dedication, but I am also concerned about your health, and I would like to have healthy staff rather than tired and unfit for our physically and often emotionally demanding profession. So in the meantime, please take that hour break as I am asking you to."

Flamy was furious, but couldn't argue with the Doctor, as she knew he was right in a way. Yet she also knew this was part of Neil's plan, whatever it was. "Fine! I'll go now Dr. Lennard!" She left the office without looking at Neil.

"Thank you very much Doctor," said a satisfied Neil.

"You are very welcome Mr. Leagan. I am glad you made me realize how overworked Miss Flanagan is."

"I know. I shall wait for her outside. Good bye for now." Neil left the Doctor's office with a big smile, ready to wait for his Nurse at the main entrance.

After five minutes, Flamy appeared with her handbag and cardigan on. She saw Neil but decided to pass him by and kept walking with her head up.

"Flamy wait!" called Neil, trying to reach her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped while turning swiftly and staring at him with coldness in her eyes.

"Where are you going? I've been waiting here for you so we can -"

"We? There is no we, Mr. Leagan! I accepted to take a break but that does not mean I have to go with you at all!"

"Why are you mad at me? I only ask for you to take a break so we can have a chat."

"How dare you to come to my workplace and request breaks for me? Once again you are using your stupid family's name to get what you want. You big spoiled brat!"

"Stop calling me that! I did it because I am concerned about your health too!"

"No! You did it because you wanted to have the satisfaction of controlling my hours at work. But be sure Neil Leagan, I am not anyone's puppet and certainly not yours!"

While saying this she realized people passing by were now staring at them after her loud voice was attracting all their attention. Her face coloured into red scarlet, so she turned around and ran out of the hospital premises. Neil went behind her. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

Reaching out to her left arm, he pulled her around to face him.

"Flamy! Will you please listen to me once and for all? If after you hear me you don't want to see me anymore I promise I wont bother you again!"

Looking into his desperate eyes, she accepted. It was time to let him speak.

"Very well Neil. I'm going to give you this one chance."

"Thank you, there is a café around the corner"

"I prefer to go to the park. It is not so busy and I need some fresh air."

"OK, although I thought you would like something to eat."

"Right now I'm not hungry. Thank you. So please let's go and finish with this!"

Flamy led the way with quick steps while Neil was trying to work out what did he really want to tell her.

After a ten minutes walk in silence, they finally found a spot near the lake of the park, and Flamy sat on a bench, while Neil sat next to her, wondering how close should he be to her.

"So Mr. Leagan, I'm running out of time and patience, to be honest with you. So will you tell me what is it that you want from me?"

"I … I … well, I don't know Flamy, I only know that I want to see you all the time, I want to be with you, I feel the need to be there for you …"

"Wait! What exactly are you trying to say? Surely you are not in love with me!"

"As I said, I don't know my self. All I know is what I'm feeling is something completely strange to me. Whether is love or not, I just want to be able to be with you and discover what exactly is this feeling as long as you let me."

Flamy stood up and with a snigger she said "Ha! Please don't insult my intelligence Neil Leagan! What you really want is to be able to have sex with me whenever you please to. Well let me tell you this; yes we had a good time, but sex is something I didn't need before to even try it, and I am sure I can live without it. I am not a mistress you can come to see as you feel the need to, and I can assure you that you will have plenty of opportunities to satisfy your needs with someone else, but not with me, not anymore!"

"Damn it Flamy! Why are you not listening to what I am trying to say?" snapped Neil standing up and grabbing her shoulders to pull her close to him. "Its not just sex why I am here! I'm here because I want you, as a girlfriend or wherever you want to call it. I just want to tell you how much I … I … Please, tell me that you don't want the same? That my hands are not burning your skin whenever I touch it? That my eyes are not telling you my desire to be with you? That you can't hear my heart beating so fast when you are closer? That my kisses are not what you are longing for like I am longing for yours right now?" Neil said with a hoarse voice while he lowered his face until his lips met Flamy's, who was trembling against her own will, trembling at hearing his truthful words, and she realized she was feeling the same and the sweet kiss that was given made her close her eyes as she enjoyed the wonderful feeling of walking in the clouds. How could this be possible? How a man like Neil could make her feel this way? What could she expect of him?

Suddenly she interrupted the kiss and pushed Neil away while turning her head and said "enough!"

"Flamy?"

"I said enough Neil! I don't want a relationship with you at all!"

"Eh? Why? I thought with that kiss you were-"

"No, That was just a kiss! But I could never fall in love with a spoiled brat!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are not even a man. You are just a rich boy, and I don't want that in my life. If I ever thought of being with someone, it would be with a hardworking man with ambitions. And you, Neil Leagan, are none of that!"

Fury was the next feeling that Neil felt, his face was red; his hands closed in a fist and his eyes were swollen with tears that he was trying to contain.

"Fine Flamy Flanagan! I had enough of so much humiliation. I might not be the perfect man for you, but I care enough to tell you how much you mean to me. However I also have my pride and I am fed up of you putting me down all the time, so this is it! Good bye forever!" Neil turned around to walk away before Flamy could see the tears that he was shedding, while still hearing Flamy's voice.

"Good bye Neil! I hope I don't see you anymore either!"

What Neil didn't suspect was that Flamy was also crying, although she didn't understand why. Perhaps this was her only chance to love and be loved.

After a month of that last encounter with Neil, Flamy had gone back to her monotonous life, working as hard as she could. Dr Lennard was worried of how tired his prestigious Nurse looked, so he called her to his office.

"Did you call for me Doctor?"

"Yes I did, Flamy. I think it's time for you to take that week off we had talked about previously, and I think you should do it now."

"A week off? Now? Has Mr. Leagan come to ask this for me again?" She asked while looking around the office to see if Neil was there by any chance.

"As a matter of fact, no Flamy. I haven't seen Mr. Leagan since that day he requested to see you. I don't know what is your relationship with him and I am not going to enquire about your private life. However I do worry about your health as a Doctor, so I suggest you take your time off from tomorrow."

"But Dr. Lennard, I don't need - "

"You do Flamy and so I insist, I won't be happy with you otherwise. So please enjoy this time off" finished Dr. Lennard with a serious face.

"Very well!" Flamy accepted irritated, she knew he was right and appreciated his concern about her, but he didn't know she was scared, because she will then have time to think of Neil.

Back at her house, Flamy got a bottle of wine out and started to pour it in a glass while sitting on her sofa. She drank the first glass quick and said, "This is not right, why am I feeling uncomfortable with my self?" She served another glass and did the same until the wine made its effect to realize how lonely she was actually feeling. Her eyes were contemplating the sofa, where she had lost her virginity to Neil. She took her free hand to her lips and closed her eyes to remember that sweet kiss at the park; she saw his longing eyes, the ones that were telling her how much he wanted to please her, how much he wanted to be with her. Yet she had rejected him. "Well you certainly gave up so easily Neil Leagan! Why could you not try a bit harder? Why could you not hold me again and kiss me till you convince me you are the right man for me? Why didn't you stay with me as you said you wanted and realize that I … I…" Flamy's voice broke as she struggled to carry on with her words with tears wetting her face now. "Oh Neil! I can't stop thinking of you either! I'm so stupid I didn't see it before, please come back! Oh Please!" she sobbed until she feel asleep exhausted from crying.

The next morning Flamy woke up with a jump by some desperate knocks at her door. She realized that she was still wearing her uniform and scolded herself for being negligent. She went to the door, saying, "I'm coming. I'm coming. What's the emer …"

She couldn't finish her words because after opening the door, she was startled at what was waiting for there. Holding a huge bouquet of flowers, Neil was standing there, wearing a black suit and looking so handsome.

"Good morning Flamy. May I come in?"

She didn't answer, just moved to one side to let him in.

"First of all I'm sorry to come at this time, but I need to see you before I go to work."

"Work?" managed to say Flamy, who still couldn't believe he was in front of her. Was she dreaming?

"Yes, work, Flamy. I know you might not believe it but I am working now. My uncle William gave me a job at the company. And before you say something, I'm starting from the bottom, a simple clerk job."

"I … Neil, I - "

"Yes I know you're going to ask me what am I doing here after you asked me to not bother you anymore. But the truth is that I now know what I feel for you and, that is that I love you Flamy, I'm sorry if you have to hear this, but I am also very stubborn and I want to fight for this love, even if it means you're going to close the door to me a few times. I just want to show you how much you mean to me."

"Shut up and kiss me Neil Leagan!" With a quick movement that surprised Neil, making him drop the flowers he had brought for her, she held his neck to pull his face down and kissed him. " I also can't stop thinking about you Neil. I am so stupid for not realizing before, but maybe I needed some time to open my eyes. I am so happy that you are more stubborn than me."

"Oh Flamy! My Flamy!" said Neil with a big smile while embracing her slim body and kissing her face, her neck and her mouth. "You don't know how happy you make me by hearing this Flamy."

"Just show it to me Neil, by loving me just the way you have," she said in a whisper holding his face, while allowing a couple of tears to show up as she didn't care for the first time to show vulnerability.

The kisses that followed were so passionate, as if they wanted to recover the lost time. He then carried her and took her to the bedroom while saying, "Flamy, I really want to show you how much I love you right now, but if you don't want to I can come back tonight"

"No! Please don't go now, I just want to feel you in every way possible," she begged.

And without hesitance they both embarked in a sea of caresses, undressing each other bodies and savouring the kisses that were sweeter than ever. His hands went through her body, from her face, passing by her soft breasts to her hips and derriere, until he accommodated his fingers in between her legs making her sigh with pleasure. She caressed his hair kissing his neck and right ear whispering, "I missed you my Neil! I missed your kisses!"

"Me too my love! I missed giving you this pleasure and feeling the way I am feeling right now." His erection that was rubbing against her abdomen clearly showed that he was ready to enter in her, but he decided he wanted to wait a bit longer until she asked.

"Please give me what we both want and need now, Mr. Leagan!" While kissing her mouth once again and playing with her tongue, he penetrated inside her, slowly at first, just resting inside, enjoying the pulsations of her womb. Then he started to move in and out in between panting, and she grabbed his buttocks to push to the rhythm of her desire.

"Yes, keep going … like this … like this."

" I love you Flamy I just want to be with you."

" Me too, me too, oh Neil! I love you! She screamed with enjoyment as she felt the rush of climax building up until she felt the wonderful explosion in her.

Neil didn't want to finish there. He got out to go lower and kissed her womanhood, licking her sweet clitoris "Oh my God! Neil! My Neil! I'm going to come again, aaah!" As she predicted, her juices showed Neil the delight she was feeling and he savoured them. He moved himself on her again, but she suddenly pushed him to be on top of him and rode him. His hands were on her breasts while she was moving her hips in circles and up and down until Neil groaned with passion, "Oh Flamy!" And he ejaculated his seeds in her, feeling pleased of her actions, she let her self-rest on his chest to recover her breath.

After ten minutes, embracing each other, Neil said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you for now, my dear Miss Flanagan. I am a responsible man now after all and I have to go to work before my uncle thinks I've given up already."

"Now I am the who that wants to ask you to stay."

"I know my love, but this time I want to be the man you want and so I'm going to work hard to show you."

"You have already but you're right. I am so glad you are here to please me," she said with a hint of tease.

"I am, and my desire is to be with you always."

"And mine too."

With a kiss, they sealed that pact that only they understood what it was, the love they both wished for and the one that was worth waiting for.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, please let me know what do you think of it, I accept constructive critics of course.**


End file.
